terrian_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Slender Herse
Plot The episode starts with Waluigi on top of a tower. He punches his hand into a hole in a wall and rips it out, only now it had a gauntlet on it. He laughs and then raises the gauntlet. A purple wave rushes over the world. Thr next morning, everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom wakes up. Meggy looks like SMG4 Meggy now instead of a normal Inkling girl. Luigi's overalls are now darker blue. Mason is wearing orange clothes instead of red ones. Meggy and Luigi ask why their clothes are different. Mason responds that someone must of activated the shrine at Moltrona Tower. Mason then admits he didn't actually change because of the beams and simply thought red wasn't a good color on him. Mason's eyes then widen as he and everyone else realizes Waluigi is probably behind this. Mason rushes to the balcony and a bunch of Whomps, Thwomps, Koopa Troopas, Koopa Paratroopas, Goombas, Inklings, and many others are in the courtyard in a T-Pose. Mason then presses a button on the wall and the castle goes into lockdown. Mason then collects everyone into the Royal Bedroom where He, Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina, a specific Luma, Mario, and Princess Bloodstone sleep in. Mason counts everyone, Meggy, Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Bloodstone, Princess Rosalina, Luma, Daisy, Villager, Killager, Isabelle, Bob, Mr. Game & Watch, Mrs. Game & Watch, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong Jr., Bowser Jr., Iggy, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig, Kamek, Baldi, It's A Bully, Principal Of The Thing, Playtime, Gotta Sweep, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Purple Guy, Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Baby, Beatrix Lebeau, Chucky, Marth, Roy, Lucina, Chrom, Robin, Corrin, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Wario, Fishy Boopkins, and many others are there. They had told SMG4 to come, but he didn't Suddenly, Waluigi bursts into the room. He punches someone with the gauntlet and they get infected and turn into a T-Pose zombie. Mason, Meggy, Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Princess Bloodstone, Beatrix Lebeau, and Mr. Game & Watch make it into an escape pod in the wall. Everyone cramps in and it is extremely tight because it is only made for a single person. At the last moment, Baldi gets in and then the door shuts and the pod launches. Mr. Game & Watch is upset because his wife was infected, Meggy is upset because everyone in the hall except them is dead. One thing is for sure, the castle is NOT safe with all those zombies. The pod crashes in a city about a week in the air. Everyone bursts out and sees the city in ruins. A few policemen are running from T-Posed citizens. Meggy recognizes the town as where Fishy Boopkins lived. Meggy says they can stay at his apartment. They knock on the door and try to open it, but it is locked. They knock again and it opens and a frying pan flies out and hits Mason, who falls limp and asleep. Fishy Boopkins is in the house and staring at the door. He apologizes and then welcomes everyone in, once done he then barricades the door. Meggy sets Mason on Fishy Boopkins'es bed and asks Fishy Boopkins how he survived. He says that in the chaos he slipped out the front door. He ran home and locked himself in. He had been surviving off tap water and the food-and-drink vending machine he moved into his apartment. Boopkins says that now he has to survive completely off the vending machine because a new strand of the virus can thrive in water and the tap is filled with it. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and the window. The door lock gets busted and SMG4 walks in. Everyone is happy SMG4 is ok. SMG4 tries to tell them something, but another knock interrupts him. Boopkins looks through the peephole and a zombie policeman is there. Suddenly, his hand bursts through the peephole, barely missing Boopkins and spreading broken glass. Everyone grabs their weapons as the policemen break down the door. Meggy tells everyone to protect Mason. However, Waluigi then appears and shoots Beatrix Lebeau and Bowser, and they all get zombified. Everyone else gets out the front door. Mr. Game & Watch tries to slap Waluigi's Wand out of Waluigi's hands, however Waluigi infects him. The remaining group (Meggy, Mario, Mason carried in a stretcher by Meggy and Mario, Fishy Boopkins, Luigi, SMG4, Princess Peach, Princess Bloodstone, and Baldi) walk out of the apartment to find SMG4's Death Bus. It is what he wanted to tell them about. Everyone boards and SMG4 drives them out of the city. The highway is a real problem. They drive on but quickly get blocked by an entire legion of T-Pose Zombies. They try to reverse but they are blocked by more zombies. T-Pose Zombies start reaching in through the doorway. Mason then slams a steel board in the doorway and puts his back to it to prevent them from getting in. Arms then break through the walls and one grabs Princess Peach and pulls her out through the same hole in the wall. Peach screams and then stops. She's infected. Stomping happens outside. A T-Pose Gargantuar is out. The Gargantuar stomps and flattens some zombies. It then crushes the back of the van. The Death Bus is starting to smoke and the hood pops off. The Death Bus then explodes and everyone is launched. Everyone wakes up. Meggy sees Fishy Boopkins crushed by the Death Bus. SMG4 checks under the hood and confirms that the Death Bus will never work again. Suddenly, a laser beam noise comes the woods. Tari, Saiko, and Bob run out of the woods, being chased by zombies. They then see the group and Tari presses a button on her arm and everyone teleports away. Waluigi intercepts the teleportation and brings them to Final Subspace Interface (FSI) Waluigi then says "I WANT TO PLAY A GAME" and the episode ends. Characters Normal * Mason * Meggy * Luigi * Mario * Baldi * Bowser * Mr. Game & Watch * Princess Bloodstone * Princess Peach * Beatrix Lebeau * Fishy Boopkins * SMG4 * Tari * Saiko * Bob * SMG3 * Eario * Roy * Waluigi * T-Pose Zombies * Koopa Troopas * Koopa Paratroopas * Dry Bones * Eario (Presumably) * SMG3 (Presumably) * Wario * Unikitty * Beatrix Lebeau * Hobson Twilgers * Chucky * Bowser * Iggy * Morton * Roy * Lemmy * Larry * Wendy * Ludwig * ERROR * Bowsette * Princess Daisy * Princess Rosalina * AlexCategory:Episodes __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Waluigi's Revenge